


When the Stars Align

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: The stars fall perfectly into place for Gloria and Leo one late evening.Leo CrawfordxOC (ForFoxyKhai0209)
Relationships: Leo Crawford/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	When the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was per the request of [FoxyKhai0209](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5311512/) back in March. She enjoyed the one shot I wrote for her involving Giles Christophe and her character, Manami Kaito that she asked me to write one for Leo Crawford and her second character, Gloria Starry. I have never read Leo's route, and I only was able to go by her extensive knowledge of him plus the select few special stories I purchased in the game. So, I'm hoping that I wasn't too off character. [FoxyKhai0209](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5311512/), I hope you enjoy this, and I hope the rest of you do too!

She snuck out of her chamber in the dead of night, making her way towards the courtyard. She held onto the shawl that shielded her tan shoulders from the evening chill, walking slowly and carefully to the fountain that was the centerpiece of the garden. Sitting down on the edge of the fountain and making herself comfortable, Gloria pulled out the set of binoculars hanging around her neck. Her amber eyes stole a glance at the heavens above, her gaze lighting up in awe at the millions of bright stars adorning the clear, midnight blue sky. She was already identifying each of the constellations she was able to see, and she planned on identifying more tonight.

She looked down at her binoculars, carefully adjusting the focus on both sides and then brought them up to her eyes. She could see the stars clearly, as if she was up close and personal with them. A select few of them twinkled in the sky as she studied them carefully and thoroughly, identifying more constellations along the way. A faint breeze started to pick up, ruffling her sandy brown bob locks and the fabric of her shawl.

She spent the next hour stargazing, not really caring that it was the middle of the night, and despite feeling a little tired, she was doing her best to fight it off. There were still a lot of stars she needed to see, and she only had so much time to find them all.

“What are you doing out here?”

Gloria froze in place at the sound of the familiar, masculine voice, and she looked over her shoulder after lowering her binoculars to see Leo standing in the dim lighting of the street lamp.

“Leo!”

She was taken aback, not expecting anyone else to be out at this hour as he slowly approached her, closing the distance between them.

“What are you doing up so late, Princess?”

She felt her fingers twitch against the cool metal of her binoculars.

“I couldn’t sleep. So, I thought I’d come out and gaze at the stars.”

When the young bureaucrat saw the binoculars hanging around her neck, a small smile formed on his lips.

“Well, that explains everything. I was wondering what you were up to the few nights I saw you out here.”

Gloria’s heart stopped dead in its tracks; how long did he know about this?

She gulped when he sat down next to her, his crimson eyes gazing lovingly into her amber orbs.

“How much do you know about the stars, Gloria?” he asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, which intrigued her.

“My knowledge when it comes to the stars primarily lies in the constellations,” she replied, turning her gaze away to look back up at the stars.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever read anything about the stars in the literature you’re familiar with, but the astronomers back during the ancient times grouped certain stars into constellations. These constellations shape into certain patterns, and they can represent an animal, a mythological creature, person, or even an object.”

She pointed upwards toward some stars, which Leo followed with his eyes.

“I think I see a constellation. Take my binoculars and you can see it up close.”

She removed the binoculars and handed them to him, which he took and looked through where she pointed.

“Do you see a pattern resembling a certain shape?”

As he studied the said stars she pointed towards, he managed to map out a shape of some sort, and when he looked even closer, he could see a spitting image of what seemed to be someone carrying water.

“I think I see something. It’s almost like I’m seeing someone holding a jar and pouring water.”

“That’s the constellation for Aquarius, which is your astrological sign since your birthday is on the twenty-third of January. The one carrying the water is a boy named Ganymede, who served as the water bearer for the gods after Zeus saw him,” Gloria explained.

“You got all that from a select set of stars? Impressive,” Leo complimented with a nod. “Maybe I can learn something from you, but that can wait for another time.”

Gloria felt her breath hitch in her throat when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

“Leo?”

She could feel her heart racing within the confines of her chest at being so close to him. Even though they had been together for quite some time, those little actions involving her never ceased to give her butterflies in her stomach.

“You’ve been sneaking out to watch the stars without me to accompany you. Plus, it’s getting late into the night. I think you should spend the evening with me,” he purred.

She could feel her body shaking as he whispered his request in her ear.

“Leo…”

Alongside her body, her voice also turned shaky from being so anxious. Having caught it, Leo set the binoculars down in his lap and used his free hand to reach for her. His fingers found her chin, tilting her head towards him, and before she could react, he leaned forward and kissed her. Gloria mewled into his mouth and then responded as best as she could, gasping when his tongue entered her mouth and entwined with her own. The fingers on her chin moved down to gently caress her neck, the light, feathery touches sending shivers down her delicate spine.

They were forced to break apart when they heard the steps of the patrolling night guards, causing Gloria to panic internally. He pulled himself away from her, grabbed her binoculars and then took her hand.

“Let’s go.”

Keeping their heads down, Leo led her out of the courtyard, heading straight for the study they always used whenever he gave her lessons.

“It’s a good thing we got back. Giles would have had both our heads if those guards caught us.”

She nodded, letting out the breath she held during their trip and allowing the relief to flow through her veins. While she was occupied, Leo set down the binoculars on his desk, and with his crimson gaze focused on her, he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Gloria jumped slightly, but let herself relax as she felt his lips slowly lavish the nape of her neck and her collarbone. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, exposing more of her neck for him that he kissed and sucked. She breathed out a heavy sigh, her dress now becoming heavy against her hot skin.

He pulled his hands away from her waist, finding her wrists and caressing their way up her exposed, tan arms to her shoulders. They moved towards her shoulder blades, stopping at the zipper that held her dress together. Her back arched slightly at his touch, causing him to smirk against the nape of her neck.

“Your skin is so warm and smooth, Gloria. I want to touch every inch of it. I can only imagine that your skin is so warm because I’m so close to you.”

His voice was low, seductive and husky, making it difficult for her to focus. He then reached for the zipper and began to pull it down, slowly revealing her back. Her dress fell to the floor, crumpling around her ankles and leaving her in just her panties. She didn’t move or try to cover herself when his hands roamed up to her bare breasts, gently kneading them and teasingly twisting her nipples between his fingers. She arched her back even more as a low moan escaped her throat, her knees threatening to give out from beneath her.

One of his hands moved from her breast down to her legs, carefully picking her up bridal style and carrying her towards the sofa. Gloria stayed still as he set her down, watching as his crimson gaze roved up and down her form. She could see the lust reflected in his eyes, and she wanted to strip him out of his clothes and feel his form pressed down against hers.

“You’re so insatiable, my dear Gloria. I could ravage you all night if I wanted to, my little cupcake.”

A small smile formed on her lips at his statement; it was exactly what she wanted.

“Then ravage me, Leo. All I want right now is you.”

The low, seductive tone in her voice combined with the desirable look she had in her amber eyes caused him to start stripping out of his clothes. Gloria watched as he started with his shirt, quickly loosening the buttons and tossing the fabric to the floor. His muscular physique was quite the sight to behold; it never ceased to take her breath away every time she saw it.

She didn’t avert her gaze as he loosened his pants and pulled them down. His length was hard and ready for her, and as much as he wanted to be inside her, he wanted to tease her for a while.

Once his pants were down and crumpled at his ankles, Leo stepped out from them and pounced on top of her. A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips at the feel of his body pressed down against hers, but she didn’t have much time to react when he seized her wrists and pinned them over her head.

“Leo…”

The sound of his name as it left her lips came out more a breathy sigh than anything as Gloria attempted to squirm out of his hold. However, his grip on her wrists was firm, and she stopped when he leaned towards her ear.

“You’re so sexy when you’re at my mercy like this, Gloria. Let me enjoy this moment for a while,” he whispered.

She barely contained a gasp when his lips lavished her throat and collarbone wish kisses, and he emitted a sharp moan from her when he sucked on her sensitive spot. She arched her back in response, her breasts and hardened nipples pressing against his hard, muscular chest. He kissed his way down her chest to the valley between her breasts, breathing heavily against her skin. She grabbed the material of the sofa, holding on tight when the sensation of his breath flooded her body. His lips hovered over the taut peak of her nipple while his free hand cupped and kneaded her other breast. When he rolled her nipple between his fingers, his lips enclosed around her other nipple, sucking the bud in sync with his fingers.

Gloria was certain that she turned to jelly at the sensations she was feeling all at once. She wasn’t sure how she still had her voice after all the moaning, but she was sure that her throat would be hoarse once this evening was over. If Leo kept going the way he did, she probably might not have a voice for the next week.

The hand that held her wrists dropped away, reaching down to find the hem of her panties. With skill, he managed to slide them down her legs, tossing them off to the side. He pulled away from her chest to get a thorough look at her body; even though he had seen her nude many times before, the sight took his breath away every time.

“My goddess is so beautiful and sexy,” he whispered to her as he used his knee to part her legs. “I just want to make love to her all night.”

She felt her cheeks heat up at his statement, and he let out a chuckle when he saw her cheeks flush a slight shade of crimson. He used his knee to part her legs, creating a niche for his hips as he readied himself. With one, swift, powerful thrust, he was inside her, rocking her core. Words were unable to escape her mouth as her walls squeezed around him, and not even her moans could describe how good it felt. Euphoric grunts parted from his lips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, his canines grazing her skin to hold her in place while she met him stroke for stroke. Her hands found his back, her nails grazing every muscular detail. That little action was just enough for Leo to come, his seed filling her core while she came around his length.

The full force of his weight came down on her when he collapsed, still buried inside her to the hilt.

“Don’t be neglecting your lessons and your sleep, my dearest Gloria. I wouldn’t want you falling behind, and neither would Giles,” he whispered.

“I know,” she said with a small sigh. “It’s just that I don’t get to gaze at the stars too often, and I want to take the opportunity to look at them whenever I can.”

“Then how about this? You do well on your lessons tomorrow, and we’ll take time tomorrow night to look at the stars together.

“If you exceed my expectations, I may give you another evening of fun in the bedroom.”

Gloria’s cheeks warmed up at his offer; it was enticing, and one she would damn well work hard for. Rather than answering the traditional way, she decided to twist it up.

She grabbed his wrists and used her strength to push him up off of her, and she slowly sat up. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she pushed him down on his back and straddled him.

“It’s a deal, Leo. Consider this my repayment.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote a _Midnight Cinderella_ story, and after writing this one, I'm tempted to write another one. I have an idea of jealous Alyn after re-reading a special birthday story with him that I purchased on the game two years ago. I also have another one shot request from the lovely [setokaiba2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaiba2010), and considering it's been quite some time since I wrote any smut with Dante, it's time to remedy that. Hope this piece was enjoyable, and check back!


End file.
